


Two's Company

by tdoroti



Category: Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Birthday, Blonde, Erotic, F/M, Key, Long Hair, Musical, Rapunzel Elements, Rockclimbing, San Francisco, Secret Affair, Singing, alamosquare, broken leg, eroticromance, mother - Freeform, prince - Freeform, rapunzel - Freeform, tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdoroti/pseuds/tdoroti
Summary: A story about the misadventures of Elle Rampion.





	1. Chaper One

Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived in a ...

"Hey, wait, wait, wait! That's not how my story started. Only fairytales use this phrase. And mine wasn't a fairytale... or at least, not at first. But you'll see it soon. So, let's start once again. My name is Elle, Elle Rampion, and this is my story."


	2. Chapter Two

"Honey, I'm going. Be nice and rest," said her mother, peeking through the half-open door.

"You know that I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Come now, darling. You know quite well that you have to rest for one more week. After the new walking plaster, you can start moving a little bit. But I really have to go now. Bye."

Elle said goodbye, then grimaced in frustration. Having done a stupid thing, she was angry at herself. She had wanted to show the world that she could do anything on her 21st birthday. She had planned something that had terrified her before. Naturally, she had gone rock climbing with a group to Lover's Leap near Lake Tahoe. She wanted to live finally. That was her year. After leaving her family home a few months ago, she moved to a little apartment. Anything was better than living with her mother. She was the typical example of the helicopter parent, and Elle felt suffocated. It wasn't natural. She was just a little too much. So she moved out as soon as she got the job in a new musical at the Victoria Theater. As a relative newbie, she had had some small parts before, though she was lucky to get that big supporting role. It was the start of her career. Money was good with her side job as a waitress in a fancy restaurant, so she could afford to live alone.

"But now, I am stuck here again," she sighed.

Being her, she had broken her leg. She had been almost at the top, when she had slipped, banged her head and lower leg while falling a few feet down. After that bang, she lost consciousness and only came awake in the hospital in Sacramento. Her emergency contact was still her mother, so she came for her. After a few days in the hospital, she was now bedridden and living with her mother again. She had to move back to her room at the top of the tower section of their Victorian house. That was the only good thing that came out of this. She adored it. When she had been a little girl, she had pretended for hours that she was a princess locked inside the tower and waiting for her prince to rescue her. Of course, soon after, she learned that there was no such thing as a prince charming on a white horse.

The first week of her two-week bedrest went boringly simple. She was left alone for the whole day.

"Only one more week to go," she told herself while looking through the window.

She had her mother move her bed to the window so that she could look around a bit. Watching TV and movies got boring after a while.

Her current musical spot had been given to somebody else after the accident, although they were waiting for her to get back on her feet. Her contract wasn't terminated luckily, so she sang a lot every day. She spent hours sitting in the bay window and singing songs from all kinds of artists and musicals. The Last Five Years was one of her favorites.

She hopped over to the open window. Raising her leg, she sat down on the windowsill. Enjoying the warm breeze, she started singing Still Hurting.

"Jamie is over and Jamie is gone

Jamie's decided it's time to move on

Jamie has new dreams he's building upon

And I'm still hurting

Jamie arrived at the end of the line

Jamie's convinced that the problems are mine

Jamie is probably feeling just fine

And I'm still hurting

What about lies, Jamie?

What about things

That you swore to be true

What about you, Jamie

What about you—"

"What about me?" A strong male voice interrupted her.


	3. Chapter Three

"What about me?" A strong male voice interrupted me.

"What?" I asked perplexedly. Feeling all that hurt, I was so in the music. 

Then, I carefully leaned over the windowsill with my thick hair hanging in long graceful curves over my shoulders and glanced down. 

"So, what did I do?" asked the man again with a million-dollar smile.

He stood on the pavement, looking devilishly handsome. He was tall with a beautifully proportioned body. His icy blue eyes were captivating. It was the bluest blue I had ever seen, and his dark features made them even shinier. The shadow of his short beard and short dark brown hair gave him an even more manly aura. Looking down from his face, I could see that his clothes were simple but rich. His massive shoulders filled the light jacket he wore. I raised my eyes and found him still watching me.

"Nothing," I muttered hastily, blushing deeply.

He broke off then with an apology. "I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just moved three doors down from here a few days ago. For the last two days, I heard a beautiful voice singing melodies for hours. I frankly had to come looking for the owner of that compelling voice."

"Oh, sorry. Was I too distracting?"

"It was a good kind of distraction," he winked at me broadly. "I would love to hear your sing more, but maybe something happier? You look far too young for that much heartbreak."

"Some wise man once said that hearts are meant to be broken," I said in a low voice.

But he heard it. "So somebody broke your heart?"

I pretended not to hear the question. Taking a deep breath, I felt braver.  
"So, what would you like me to sing that is more to your liking?"

"What about I lived by One Republic?" he answered with that ever-present dazzling smile. 

I loved that song. That was my new mantra, and he just guessed it. As I started to sing, I felt a warm glow flew through me by knowing he was looking at me.

"Hope when you take that jump  
You don't fear the fall  
Hope when the water rises  
You built a wall  
Hope when the crowd screams out  
They're screaming your name  
Hope if everybody runs  
You choose to stay

Hope that you fall in love  
And it hurts so bad (Yeah)  
The only way you can know  
You gave it all you had  
And I hope that you don't suffer  
But take the pain  
Hope when the moment comes,

You'll say  
I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
Yeah with every broken bone  
I swear I lived…"

Halfway through, I saw him turn around and walk away. But it didn’t discourage me to continue because my voice carried. He could hear me in his home just as well. 

A few songs later, my mother shouted up. "Honey, I forgot some documents here but left my key at the office. Could you throw down the spear key that I left with you?"

With that, the mood was broken.


	4. Chapter Four

For two days, after my mother went to work, I sat in the bay window and sang for hours, hoping to see the man. I almost gave up hope, when on the third day, during Fascination by Alphabeat he appeared again. 

"It was truly fascinating, as always," he said, clapping after the song ended.

"Hi!" I answered with rose-colored cheeks. I really had to get a hold on myself. I couldn’t blush every time he looked at me. 

"So," he began, "I was thinking... Can I enjoy your beautiful voice a little closer? Maybe over a coffee? There is one coffee shop at a walking distance if you are free."

"I would love to –," I hesitated.

"I feel there is a giant but coming."

"Not a but. However, I can’t."

"Why?" he inquired. 

"Because I am physically not able." I wrinkled my nose. "I broke my leg, and now, I have a long cast on my left leg." 

"Oh, alright. Sorry to hear that," he said warmly. "But you are not opposed to the idea?"

I said no, then his phone rang and he had to go away because of some unexpected work. I was sad watching him leave. 

But the next day a curious thing happened. I didn’t feel like singing, so I just sat in the window with a book in my hands. Suddenly, I heard a whistle. I glanced down and there he was with a bouquet and two coffees in his hands. 

“If the mountain will not come to Muhammad, then Muhammad must go to the mountain," he gave me a smile that sent my pulses racing. "So, can I come in? Should I scale the walls using your hair?" he winked at me.

First, I couldn’t speak from the surprise. Then, after a few seconds, I found my words.

"Sorry, no can do. I love my hair too much to allow that." we laughed. "But I have the key." I leaned back for it and tossed it to him. "My room is in the in the tower."

Anxiously biting my lips, I waited for him to come up. I knew that it had been a bit reckless to just throw the key, but I had vowed to make some changes in my life this year. This was my next step.

A sharp knock on the half-open door broke through my reverie. Smiling excitedly, I turned towards the noise. He came in and saw the way I was sitting.

"Oh, wow, you weren’t kidding with the long cast. Sorry," he grimaced sympathetically.

He came closer and handed me the flowers. It was a bouquet of mix colored peonies. Another right guess from his part. 

"It’s beautiful, my favorites. Thank you!" I smiled affectionately. "There is a vase in the hall, could you put them in water." I handed them back to him.

After he came back to the room, he sat beside me on the bench.

"Here's the coffee I promised." He handed me my cup. "Come to think of it, I don't know your name," he smiled and looked at me questioningly.

"It's Elle."

"Elle, it's nice to meet you. I am James, Jamie." 

We shook hands. His was huge, fit to the rest of his body. He held my hand a little bit longer than it was appropriate. When he let it go, he caressed my forehand with his thumb. I took a sip of my mocha latte to calm my nerves.

"Now, how did this happen?" He placed his hand gently on the cast.

I licked the remnants of the coffee from my lips. I felt his eyes follow the motion of my tongue. Clearing my throat, I bent my head. 

"It was my fault. I went rock climbing for the first time and slipped."

"Geez! Where was the guide?" His brows drew together in an angry frown. "Actually, it was his fault. You clearly weren't ready. After you are fully healed and still interested, I'll teach you. I have climbed my fair share of mountains. And I promise to be gentle with you," he winked roguishly. "I would never let anything bad happen to you." His voice turned serious for a minute.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I answered in a soft voice, then sipped some more coffee. So did he.

We talked for hours. I learned that he is a freelance architect with a lot of spare time, hence he is here in the middle of the morning with me. I told him about my living arrangement for the moment. He was interested in my work and wanted to see me in a piece someday. When it was time for him to go, he sat a little closer and held my hand softly.

"I want more than flirting from you. If I am not mistaken, you are interested in me, too. I'd really love to have another date with you."

"I am not exactly dating material right now," I gestured to my leg.

"Don't worry, I can be very creative," he winked and I colored fiercely. His answering grin was irresistibly devastating.

"That's so cute. Not many girls blush these days." He caressed my cheeks and leaned closer. His burning eyes held me still. "I know it usually a third date thing, but technically, it’s our third time meeting, so let’s call it a date." With that, he closed the gap between us and kissed me.

The kiss was gentle, at first. Then, he deepened it and became more passionate. We tried to move closer, but my leg made it impossible. I wrapped my fingers around the dark fabric of his sleeves. My body tingled. I was shocked at my eager response. 

Raising his mouth from mine, he gazed into my eyes with our foreheads touching. After one last sensuous caress to my cheek, he stood up and let himself out of the house. I watched his broad shoulders disappear from the window. 

I flushed miserably, I was so screwed. It was so not me, but at the same time, it was so me. I felt I had to spend more time with him.


End file.
